Fade into Oblivion
by UltimateGotenFan
Summary: A very sad and tragic alternate ending to the battle between Super Saiyan 2 Goku and Majin Vegeta.


**Author's Note:** Just a little one shot I decided to type of real quick. I was thinking about the battle between Majin Vegeta and Super Saiyan 2 Goku and decided to write the most tragic alternate ending that could have happened with this battle. So I hope you all enjoy. Please review!

It wasn't normal for him to feel this much fear in battle. Then again this wasn't an ordinary battle. Not only was he facing the strongest foe he had ever faced, but it was also one of his dearest friends and his greatest rival. But in his foe's eyes he didn't see even the slightest glimmer of friendship. All that could be seen in those eyes was unbound determination to kill, and Goku was his prey.

But this fear was there for another reason. Goku had already died once. This body he was in was simply a body formed from his deceased spirit. If he died again then it would be the end of his existence. Not even the dragon balls could bring him back. The idea of no longer existing was the scariest thing Goku had ever known.

"Vegeta, we have to end this now! If we keep fighting like this then Majin Buu is going to be revived! He'll kill everyone! Trunks and Bulma will die! Doesn't that mean anything to you, Vegeta? Do their lives even matter to you!" Goku tried to reason with Vegeta.

The saiyan prince was stubborn though and argued back, "Of course not!"

Goku's eyes widened in shock. His heart sank in horror at the words that had just escaped Vegeta's lips.

Vegeta clenched his fist and looked Goku straight in the eye without blinking once and said, "All they have ever done is hold me back. Don't you understand, Kakarot? The only reason I even started a family was because I thought it would make me stronger. I thought if I had a family to protect like you do then I would gain the type of the strength you have! The type of strength that has always made you better than me! Bulma and Trunks were just tools I used in my quest for power. They're nothing more than that to me!"

Vegeta clenched his fist and grinned with satisfaction, "But they have failed me. Only by giving in to my own evil desires that were buried inside my heart was I able to achieve the level of strength I had so longed for! Now that I have this power, Trunks and Bulma are useless to me!"

Goku looked at his rival in disgust, "How could you say that! If what you say is true then I have been wrong about you all along. You never changed, you've always been the same cold hearted devil that you were when we first met."

Goku grunted in anger, "You used Bulma and Trunks. They loved you and trusted you and all you saw them as was tools! That's sick, Vegeta!"

Goku breathed deeply and calmed himself, "But I don't believe you. I know you truly care about your family because I could see it in you at the world martial arts tournament. When Trunks won the junior division you were truly proud of him. Only a true father would show so much pride for his son as you did at the tournament."

Then Goku looked down and then back up at Vegeta, "Would you be jealous over a tool, Vegeta?"

Vegeta was confused by the question, "What are you talking about?"

Goku answered, "I mean Bulma. I saw how you looked at Bulma and I when we were together. Every time Bulma and I were together you always had that jealous look in your eyes. You were jealous because Bulma and I have known each other since we were young. You wouldn't be jealous over a tool. Admit it, Vegeta! You were jealous because Bulma is your princess! You love her and Trunks and there is no denying that!"

Vegeta jumped at Goku and kicked his rival in the stomach causing the lower class saiyan to puke up blood, splattering it over the prince's face.

"How dare you spill your filthy low level blood over my royal face!" Vegeta shouted in disgust.

Then Goku felt another kick to the gut and then another and another, over and over. Finally Vegeta stopped and let Goku fall to the puddle of blood the younger saiyan had coughed up on the ground.

Placing his boot on Goku's head Vegeta smirked, "This is right where you belong, Kakarot. With your face buried in the dirt as I stand tall with you under my boot. But it's not enough. I want to see you on your knees, bowing before your prince…no…bowing before your king!"

Goku twitched in pain and mocked, "I bow to no one….especially not someone like you!"

With a surge of his ki Goku knocked Vegeta away. As Goku struggled to stand he caught sight of the bag of senzu beans on the ground that must have fallen off his waist. He reached to recover the beans but before he could Vegeta blasted them into oblivion.

"No! Vegeta we could have used those against Buu if he is revived!" Goku scolded his foe.

Vegeta fired a blast a him in annoyance but Goku dodged, "I am sick of hearing about Buu. Forget about Buu! I am your opponent!"

Goku clenched his fist, "You're a fool!"

The two warriors clashed in the air. Neither of them willing to give up the fight. Vegeta's desire to beat Goku spurred him on. Goku knew if he even made one mistake that his very existence could be at risk. However Goku's injuries were worse than Vegeta's and finally they were taking their toll.

Goku felt a sudden jolt of pain inside and flinched for a split second giving Vegeta a chance to deliver a devastating combo. After a flurry of attacks from the saiyan prince, Goku was sent flying to the ground below. Without even a chance to get back up, Vegeta kneed Goku in the Chest so hard that Goku cried loudly in pain.

He jumped off his rival and stared down at Goku who was trying his best not to show how much pain he was in. This wasn't working at all how Vegeta planned. He wanted Goku to use his full power so they could decide who was the best once and for all. But he could sense that Goku was holding back. It infuriated him.

Vegeta slammed his foot into Goku's face, "Come on, clown! Show me your true power! Why are you holding back! Am I not good enough….not worthy enough to see your true strength!"

Vegeta took his foot off Goku's face to let him answer, "No, that's not why. I'm not going to fight you like that because I don't want to kill you. You're my friend, Vegeta. I just can't fight you like that. I'm sorry."

Vegeta watched his rival struggling to recover from the brutal attacks. It sickened him to see Goku in such a pathetic state. The final straw came when Goku's weakened state finally forced him to power back down to normal.

"Vegeta…help me…" Goku begged through the blood that filled his mouth.

"You're not even worth it anymore. Look at you. A saiyan warrior begging for help. You sicken me. You don't even deserve to exist!" Vegeta mocked.

Goku grasped his friend's boot and pleaded, "Please…."

Then came a snap as Goku felt his jaw break. He found himself again laying on the ground. Then a sharp pain spread through his arm causing him to cry out in pain. He looked to find the lower half of his left arm cut off and blood gushing from what remained of the arm.

Since Goku was dead and his body was in fact a spirit body formed from his soul then the pain was so much worse. It was like a piece of his soul, his essence, his very being, was just ripped off. It created a sensation unlike anything he had ever known. It felt cold and scary. It was horrible.

"VEGETA NO!" Goku cried out hoping to reach what little good was still left in Vegeta's heart.

"You're right. First you will bow before your king!" Vegeta demanded.

The cruel saiyan grabbed what remained of Goku's left arm and pulled him up until he was standing on his knees. He grinned with sick delight.

"Beg for your life on your knees. Beg your king for mercy and I may spare your pitiful existence." Vegeta mocked.

Goku realized he was in a tough spot. He knew he had no choice but to obey Vegeta's command and pray that Vegeta would show mercy. So as he swallowed his pride, Goku kneeled before Vegeta.

"Please your majesty….King Vegeta….please show mercy on me. You are far greater than I. I am a clown…pathetic low level scum is all I am." Goku pleaded.

Vegeta was loving this. Finally he was getting was he so desired, "Go on. I want to hear more."

Goku felt sick about what he was now forced to do, "My bloodline is filthy. My blood is worthless compared to the royal blood that flows through your veins. The blood of my children is dirty. My children…." Goku felt his heart break as he was forced to speak of his beloved children this way. "My sons are only deserving of being your slaves, my king. My family is inferior to yours."

Finally Goku said what Vegeta has longed to hear him say for years, "You are stronger than me. You are better than me. You're better than I am, Vegeta. You are the best." Goku cried.

Vegeta's twisted heart was delighted. Goku was finally on his knees in front of him admitting that Vegeta was the best and that Goku and his bloodline were nothing. At last Goku was finally put in his place. At last his life long dream had been fulfilled.

Vegeta picked up the crying, bleeding, broken warrior before him and slapped Goku's face violently, "And with that, I can happily put an end to your very existence, Kakarot!"

Goku's eyes widened, "Vegeta no! You said you would show mercy!"

"I lied." Vegeta mocked.

He proceeded to beat Goku without the slightest sign of mercy. He would think of the most painful tortures possible and put Goku through every one of them. By the end of the blood fest Goku was struggling just to stay conscious.

Seeing that the battle was all but over, Vegeta decided to end this. To bring an end to Goku's story.

But Goku tried pleading with Vegeta one last time, "Vegeta…please…" He coughed up a massive amount of blood which caused his collapsed chest to pierce his lungs and cause him even more pain.

Goku continued to plead, "Vegeta think about my sons. Please….they already have a father who is dead. At least if I'm dead they'll get to see me again when they die. But if you go through with this then I'll be gone forever and they'll never get to be with their daddy….please don't do this! Think about Gohan….think about Goten! Think about my precious Chi-Chi."

But all of Goku's pleas fell on deaf ears. Vegeta actually felt excited about the idea of taking away Goten and Gohan's father forever. It was all Vegeta needed to push him over the edge.

Vegeta grasped Goku by his collar and stabbed his hand through Goku's stomach. Goku was being bobbed up and down on Vegeta's arm in agony. Tears streamed down the gentle saiyan's face.

"Vegeta….how could you be so cruel. Killing someone is bad enough….but to erase them from existence is the worst sin there is. My family….my sons…my wife…all my friends….I'll never see them again…not even in the afterlife….I…" But Goku couldn't talk any longer.

His spirit body went limp and a bright consumed him. Slowly his spirit body faded into nothingness and all went black, silent, and numb for Goku forever.

Vegeta watched with intensity as his rival faded out of existence. After all this time he had done it. Now Goku was gone forever. He wasn't just dead, he was nothing now. He would never laugh, speak, or feel again. His friends and family would never see him again, not even in death. Death was only a temporary separation, but what Vegeta just did would separate Goku and his family forever.

He was able to celebrate his victory but caught glimpse of two small figures to the side. Standing there in horror was his own son and Kakarot's youngest son. Vegeta turned from the boys and started to walk away, unsure of what to say or do.

Trunks couldn't believe what he had just witnessed his father do. His dad was never the emotional type but never did Trunks think his father was capable of this. His attention turned to the younger half saiyan next to him. The look on Goten's face was heartbreaking.

He reached out to his best friend and tried to comfort him, "Goten…"

Goten snapped and with all of his super saiyan might charged at Vegeta landing a devastating blow to the destroyer of his father.

"Monster! You destroyed my dad! YOU TOOK HIM AWAY FOREVER!" The child screamed.

Vegeta landed hard on the ground, astonished by Goten's power. He felt a crack as he hit the ground. He knew his back was broken. He couldn't fight back.

"Goten…" Vegeta looked up at the rage in his eyes.

Vegeta couldn't believe this. On the very day he destroys his rival, now his rival's son is about to beat him. He would not spend the rest of his life in Goten's shadow. He wanted to kill this kid right now and prove that he was the strongest saiyan in the universe.

"You fool! Your father was pathetic, he deserved what he got! And your brother and you are nothing but filthy gutter spawns of his dirt filled bloodline! I will not be second to your family!" Vegeta spat at the child.

"Kill him, Trunks! Prove our family's superiority and kill Kakarot's bastard child!" Vegeta ordered.

Trunks stepped back and shook his head, "No…"

Vegeta looked surprised, "How dare you defy me! You're nothing to me anymore! You're nothing to me!"

Hearing those words come from his father was like a stab in the heart for young Trunks. He cried and looked at his dad with heartbreak.

"Goten…do what you want." Trunks told his friend.

Goten charged his kamehameha, "I hope you rot in hell for what you've done! I WILL NEVER FORGIVE YOU!" Goten shouted and fired his attack, killing Vegeta.

Goten fell to his knees and cried more than he had ever cried in his young life. He cried and begged for his father to come back. All he wanted was to feel his father's arms around him. But the realization of the situation set in and he understood his dad was never coming back and even worse, he would never get to see his father even after death. His dad was no more, not dead, not alive, just gone. Faded into oblivion.

"Goten….I'm so sorry." Trunks cried.

Goten stood up. All innocence that once existed in Goten's heart disappeared. All that was left was the desire to fight. To release all the anger and pain inside. Goten looked at his hand and remembered that he was the child of Goku. He was the one who looked exactly like his father and was proud of it.

Goten closed his eyes and made a promise to himself, "Dad is gone…erased from existence…" Tears escaped his eyes. "But I am his son…I will make sure that I become who my father was. That way he will not be completely gone."

Goten walked passed Trunks and said, "Let's go. I can feel a dark power. That Buu monster has been revived. I can take him. Let's go, I'm going to slaughter him. I'm going to protect this world as my father would want."

Goten nodded, "I'm all that is left…I can be my father…I can be Goku…"

Goten flew off toward the location of Majin Buu with Trunks following close behind.

On this desert land tragedy took place. The savior of the universe who had sacrificed his life years ago, now had faded from existence entirely.

Years later it was known that the universe had become colder as though the universe itself mourned the complete loss of the most pure hearted being to have ever existed.


End file.
